A Midsummer Mage's Walk
by KestralLove
Summary: Chise and Elias take a short walk out into a nice summer day, and Elias has a question about a new feeling that's come upon him.


A Midsummer Mage's Walk

"Chise, could you come here a moment?" Elias called from their home's central room, where they had welcomed many guests, as he say stoically in the seat he always claimed.

"Yes, one minute." She called back, stepping away from a bit of magical practice. She moved through the house comfortably, fully adjusted to her life with Elias. She passed the doorway to their kitchen, and noticed Silver Lady happily kneading away at her daily chores, "What is it, Elias?" She said, resting her hand gently on the door frame as she poked her head into the living room.

"How are you feeling? You've been at it for hours." He asked, worryingly, and expecting her to say something along the lines of, "I'm fine, what about you?"

To his surprise she instead said, "A little tired, but I'm not pushing my limits." In truth, she had to stop herself from covering the truth with a smile, as she had done so many times before. She was still adjusting, but to Elias, the fact that she would this one time be honest, meant the world. Though, he didn't have the words to express that feeling.

"Are you well enough to go for a walk? I could use a fresh breeze today, I think." All that day Elias had had his long boney nose stuffed in several books, even now one sat open in his hand, just above his crossed legs. He closed with a quick snap and stood, to return the tome to its home on the shelf.

"Yes, of course. It's so sunny outside, let's not spend all day inside." She said, admittedly somewhat excited to spend a moment alone with Elias.

"Wonderful, let's be off then."

"Silver, we're going out." Chise called toward the kitchen.

"We won't be gone long." Elias added. Chise flashed him a sweet smile as they stepped outside. It was a honeyed summer day, the sun was out and warm, but a soft breeze strode by, keeping anyone from overheating. Given a soft blanket and an open field, it would have been the perfect napping weather.

Elias and Chise began their walk slowly, strolling down their road quietly, but content to simply enjoy the world around them. Chise found the sun's sweet kiss to be a welcome addition upon her skin, while Elias felt noticeably comfortable with the breeze blowing up and into the heavy coat he wore.

"Where shall we walk too, Elias?" Chise asked, looking up towards him. Suddenly, he took a very sharp turn off the road, and into the grass.

"Oh, anywhere will do." He said simply, and so they walked from the road and out into the open field. Chise didn't miss a beat in keeping up with him. Again they went on quietly, though it occurred to Chise that they were now specifically walking against the breeze. She thought that Elias must really like the feeling of it. Just then he stopped and tilted his head upward. Unnaturally upward, actually. Chise looked up, and noticed immediately that his stances looked exactly like the position in which he sleeps, belly down with his head laying upward on the pillow. _He seems really happy,_ she remarked only to herself.

Chise crouched down, her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them. Her hand fell to the grass and she ran her fingers through it. The warmth of everything was almost overwhelming. It was a beautiful day.

Elias noticed she was crouching and knelt down, "What are you doing, Chise?"

"Just feeling the grass. It's nice, try it." She smiled at him, with a brightness rivaling the sun above.

Elias ran his black skinned hand through the grass just as Chise had, and when he raised it a small red and black insect sat upon his ring finger, "Oh? What's this?" He asked, curiously.

"It's a lady bug, you've never seen one before?" Chise tilted her head slightly, Elias shook his "no" in response, "They're supposed to be good luck."

"Should I capture it?" He asked, as it started to fly up and around Elias' elongated jaw.

"No, that's okay. I think you'll have plenty of luck." Chise pointed with a single finger upwards to Elias' horns, which had three or four other lady bugs resting atop them. He jolted back in surprise, and Chise laughed softly, but for a long time. Elias, in resignation to his lady bug captors, leaned back, so far back that he was now totally laying in the grass. It was a gentle moment, made all the better by Chise, who slowly laid down with him, resting between his arm and torso, her head leaning back on his chest as they looked upward at the cool blue sky.

"It's really nice out today, Elias. I'm glad we get to experience it together." Chise said, softly, but happily.

"Indeed. I feel as though I could fall asleep here." Elias said, his voice more comfortable sounding than usual.

"Would you like me to sing you a song?" Chise laughed a little.

"I'd never wake up. Do you want to be rid of me badly?" Elias responded.

"No, I was only joking." She said this sweetly, and they shared another little laugh.

There was a pause. A moment a pure quiet. The breeze was soft and cool, the sun was high, bright and warm. Above them clouds rolled over blue hills and all around them the grass shimmered like little green lights. In that moment, the world was made of glass, pure, translucent glass. It wasn't the sight or the feeling that made it so perfect. It was the sheer impression the world pushed onto their hearts, and as it did so Chise clenched at Elias' coat a little tighter. Not out of fear, or worry, or anything like that, no, this was a good moment. She clenched, because she wanted to be closer to him. An hour of this moment passed.

"Silver will be waiting, Elias." Chise said, leaning up.

"Yes, I suppose we should get going." There was the slightest edge in his voice. Chise didn't think he wanted to go just yet, but he stood, and then offered his hand to help her up. She took it, and then Elias made an attempt at patting the dirt and grass from his coat. He paused, and again looked up, like he was going to sleep.

"Chise, I have the strangest feeling right now. Do you think you could tell me what it is?" He asked.

"Well, what does it feel like?"

"It's as though there is nothing in the world but us, yet I know that is not true. There are trees, clouds, and lady bugs all around us. Still, I felt for a moment that it had all melted away. That there was nothing but us. It's a warm lingering feeling, now." Chise understood, as deep in her soft beating chest she felt the same thing, though she might not have put it into the same words.

"Elias," She said, her voice trailing.

"Yes, Chise?"

"I think that feeling," She paused, and he looked at her, suddenly the breeze changed direction and became much more powerful, she her vibrant hair was blown up like fire and she had the most genuine smile he had ever seen spread across her face, "is love."

The End.


End file.
